Yes, my lord
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: The teens are playing stick of truth again and something about a secret artifact pops up. One with magical powers. And Kyle wants it. What he wants he has, but what happens when this greed back fires and he finds himself in a strange situation with only one cure. style, hints of creek. SoT universe. 200 follower gift for Arohkk


"M-my Lord!" A short brunette with bardic clothes on addressed the red robed boy before him. His crutches made small sounds as he crunched the snow moving fast as he could to the king. "T-th-there is r-rumor of an a-arti-arti—ar-artifact that has s-s-surfaced!" He bowed in respect once before continuing. "A-at your com-command I can send s-ss-sir Stan t ret- ret- to retr- to tretiii-" he struggled with the word "R-retrieve it!" his words interested the secretly greedy boy.

The kind sat on his throne, above all else in the elven kingdom with bright red robe and green hat topped with branches. The extravagant outfit was accompanied by a few stray ruby curls and three gold orbs around his neck. The High Jew Elf nodded to his bardic disciple. "I will tell him, Sir Stanley is in the backroom doing something for me." With that he was dismissed and the brunette carried on his work. The Jew hopped down off the throne and entered the back tent where the raven haired boy was sitting and grooming sparky. Since they'd allied with the dog he was daily taken care of by either him or Stan. "Stan we have important business,"

"I'll be right there Kyle," he grinned and scratched the dog before standing up and clearing his throat. "Yes my lord?" the raven fixed his helmet and equipped his sword. Kyle explained about the artifact and his loyal super best friend was of course on his way soon after. Kyle stopped him just before he left; grabbing his arm.

"Stan... b… be careful. Okay?" he had a sweet tone "Uh. I can't lose my best warrior." He tried to cover up the weak moment with false harshness. Stan smiled brightly seeing right through it.

"Yes, my lord."

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Your highness! Cartman!" a little blonde boy yelled and ran to the back tent. Cartman scowled at the boy for interrupting him watching T.V. "There's been an artifact found! I-it holds some secret mysterious power! I o-overheard the bard talking about it at the giggling donkey!" the small paladin relayed what he had heard. The chubby brunette got on his throne of rakes and hoes.

"Thank you good Paladin Butters. Tell the creek team* that they are needed." Butters ran out of the tent to find them. In a few minutes both shaking barbarian and stoic thief stood in the doorway. "There is an artifact. And I want it. Go." It was all he said, and it would be his downfall in attempting to find the object. Craig nodded and pulled the blonde along; knowing he'd get no other information.

Butters came back in. "I-is that all?

"Yes. Now go play healer and heal some people," he shooed the blonde boy.

"Yes, your highness."

LINELINELINELINE

Stan stalked the moving vehicle with precision. The tiny car being pushed by a random child in the parking lot of the mall. There it was, the magical artifact. A hot pink hot wheels car. Stan made a mad dash for it and nabbed it no problem running away from the now confused kid. The knight made it out of the lot and into the snowy town, special object cradled in his hands. His ebony hair flowed freely from where he took off his hat. He sat on the park bench to catch his breath and watched as the girls drew with chalk. Wendy was among them. Not that he cared anyways, they had broken up once again. Once rested he got up and sighed, ready to walk back.

Stan waved at Ike on the playground before leaving who waved back with some silly babble and the announcement of "I am the pirate king!" in a cute voice. The raven trudged through the falling snow, it was getting heavier. The snow came down hard and fast now and the knight broke into a run. Thankfully Stan made it into the kingdom before it got too bad. The raven entered the closed off tent and let out a breath.

"I'm back my lord."

LINELINELINELINE

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS ONLY A BOOK!?" Cartman roared at the pair of boys. Tweek hid behind Craig who flipped the other off. "What use is this!? I don't want magical cures described I want a magical object!" The fat king raged with displeasure. Not to mention he was now stuck here with the two while the storm passed. Tweek whimpered and Craig put an arm around his shoulders in a comforting hug. It was the most the emotionless boy would ever be caught doing. Their leader wasn't all too smart being so angry. The cure book was probably more useful than some toy.

Probably.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"_AHHHHHH_!" A loud high pitched scream was heard in the Broflovski back yard. The second the Jew Elf touched the pink car he was engulfed in smoke and then transformed. The robe was replaced with a bright red skin tight jumpsuit of leather. There wasn't any issue there, no. The issue was the lack of genitalia down below and the large round globes on the boy's chest. Or rather: girl's. Kyle's hat was tossed off the floor as long luscious ruby curls grew out to her back, her lips were fuller, and voice went higher. "What the fuck!?" she swore and hopped up and down in rage. That didn't help since those globes bounced with her. Stan was staring slack jawed at the sight, as was the other members of the elven kingdom. The object was dropped onto the floor and broken. "I'm a girl!? What the fuck!?"

"I swear I didn't know that would happen!" Stan raised his hands up "It didn't do anything when I touched it!" The raven tried to keep his gaze upwards but since he already had a crush on his friend it was inevitable he would stare. "What are we going to do? I don't know any magic, neither do you!"

"How am I going to handle this? What do I do now? Oh God! What will my mother do!?" she freaked out and tugged her hair in a very Tweek-like fashion. Stan hugged her out of instinct.

"It's okay, we'll look around for anything once this storm passes." Stan promised and brought her over to the heater, still hugging. Kyle was shivering with the new lack of proper clothes. The raven stood in as a blanket while the snow came down in a hurry. It was going to be one long night.

LINELINELINELINE

Kyle hid inside the fort while everyone searched, Stan keeping her company. "I just don't know what's with me!" Kyle exclaimed "Maybe it's being a girl dude. All these damn emotions." She sniffled and snuggled into her best friend's shoulder. Stan had his hat off again, feeling it was only fair with Kyle's hat not fitting right now. The Jew held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry I'm being so… girly." She looked up at him with red tinted eyes.

"It's ok dude." Stan said softly and sweetly with a small smile "We'll get through this and you'll be you again in no time!" The raven grinned and patted her shoulder. She stood up straighter.

"Yeah. You're right dude." The ginger kept herself in Stan's arms. "Can we just stay here for a bit?"

"Yes my lord," Stan leased and kissed her cheek in a friendly manner.

LINELINELINELINE

"Arrows!" an elf shouted. The other team was wounded. Tweek held the book close to his chest. He knew how good this book was and sadly it was going to be looted. He was already defeated and so was Craig. Butters didn't stand a chance now. Craig hadn't exactly been defeated but he forfeited to help Tweek, how had hurt himself pretty badly. Butters fell to the ground, passed out now. Tweek swore and reluctantly handed over the leather bound pages.

"It's alright Tweek. It's just a book. You're more important." Craig said quietly in his ear. The blonde looked at him in surprise at the emotion that held. The Thief stared at him blankly no trace of the mention he'd just shared. The barbarian smiled at him. "Let's go get some coffee." Craig helped his friend up. "Team creek is breaking. Go tell Cartman." He told Butters. The other blonde saluted before playing dead again. Craig got up. In truth he had really stopped because of a deal he'd made. The elves would stop seriously hurting Tweek in return for the book. The thief was happy with this deal as he didn't have to bandage the twitching blonde anymore when he bled. They walked to the coffee shop in warm silence.

The book of cures was in their hands. That was the easy part. The hard part was yet to come. How to actually cure him.

LINELINELINELINE

Kyle and Stan read over the large bound book several times to be sure this is what it was. He couldn't believe it! They both flushed bright red. Stan read it out loud once more. "To cure the gender-bender-fender…" which was what the curse was called. "The cursed one needs to: kiss, slap, fuck, and then slap again a person of their original gender in this order. The curse is irreversible after 48 hours after touching to cursed car." He shook his head. "What the hell."

"No. Nope. Uh-uh." Kyle denied. She may be openly gay but she sure as hell wouldn't do the dirty as a girl. "Who would I even sleep with!?" she banged her head on the table. Stan looked her.

"Well who knows about the cure?"

"You do?"

"And who knows what you like and dislike?"

She sighed. "You do."

"Aaaand who's your super best friend who'd do anything for you?"

"You are Stan."

"And who do you trust the most."

"I trust you Stan." Kyle looked at him "I know where you're going with this dude. I don't know…" she looked nervous. "Is 16 even old enough? If we wait I'll be a chick forever though! Shit." She stood up. "I.. I have to think Stan. I'll be right back." The ginger stepped out of the tent to slip into her own thoughts

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"I…" Kyle swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry!" she wined and slapped Stan before kissing him roughly and slapping him again. She stared at him in apology at the red mark left on his face. He shifted and put a hand were it stung.

"Jesus dude," he poked it gently as the pain faded. "That's gonna leave a mark." Kyle bit her lip and looked at him. "Well here goes nothing I suppose." He leaned down and captured her lips in a soothing kiss. He was surprisingly good, most likely from practice with his ex. Kyle ended up kissing back. He red locks flew over her face as Stan pulled her onto his lap. They had shedded clothes before the start of this to make things a little less awkward. Kyle's room was small and the house was empty so no interruptions could be done. Kyle moaned into the raven's mouth as his erection started to grind into his own. Wait. Kyle pulled off and looked down. He was a male again! Stan noticed this too by the smirk on his face. "I guess it was just kissing."

"Ha yeah…" Kyle stared at him before they were attacking each other's lips again. Teenage hormones went haywire as they fit close together moving oddly, neither having gone this far with anyone before. "L-let's keep going. Okay?" Kyle mumbled into the other's lips.

Stan grinned and rolled them over so he was on top. "Yes. My lord."

*1: I couldn't resist putting it in somewhere XD it's just what Cartman calls Craig and Tweek because they work better in a team so he combined their names.


End file.
